Until the War is Over
by CoSmO333
Summary: After the Alvarez War was won and all the partying was going on. There was a large amount of magic and flash went off. The future slayer children was sent back in time to be protected in the unsuspecting parents arms with warnings of the future war to come.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Fairy Tail that is the wonderful Hiro Mashima!

I know I have another story going on sorry I couldn't help it! I completely get why people have like five stories at once. You get new ideas and then get stuck so you go and work on another one until you get stuck and just bounce around.

**Chapter One**

We just won against Acnologia and Zeref the last two terrors for our free world. The Alvarez army has retreated with the defeat of their emperor and needs to elect a new one in his stead. Partying at the guild with everyone safe fills my heart with happiness. Looking around I see Erza drunk next to Master in his wheel chair tears running down her face. No doubt over the fact he gave his life to save his children. Thank Mavis for being able to bring him back. I really should make a note if he remembers anything from dying for an idea on my next book.

Setting down my own drink I begin to look around for my notebook and pen I always keep on hand for ideas on my writing. I swing my head around a little unsteadily and hit Levy in her head because she is sitting so close to me. Both of us exclaim at the same time and fall into a fit of giggles. I hug her as an apology as I am still giggling and unable to make coherent words out at the moment. Forgetting what I was looking for I just cling to Levy till we both fall out of our seats onto the floor in a pile of limbs and laughs.

Gajeel comes over and picks us up with Levy over his shoulder and me under his arm he starts to walk with us to the back of guild hall mumbling about light weights. Being drunk gave me courage to act on impulse so I slapped his ass making him jolt.

"Hey black steel Gajeel doesn't have buns of steel. Hahaha."

Levy and I both start roaring at my comment causing Gajeel to blush and call me a pervert. He finally set me down on a couch with Levy telling us not to leave this area as he searched out for Mira and her sobering drink. Looking over at Levy and seeing how clearly happy she is I couldn't help but voice my thoughts aloud.

"You are so lucky Levy. To have such a great love. I will never have that."

Levy blushes even darker and replies, "You will find a love someday Lu! Everyone is crazy not to love you already!"

We begin hugging and making nonsensical comments about much we love each other, and everyone is so lucky to know us that by the time Gajeel returns with drinks in hands we forgot he put us there in the first place.

"Oh, hi Gajeel where have you been?"

Gajeel rolls his eyes and hands us the drinks, "Bottoms up Bunny. You too Shrimp."

We both do as he asks without hesitation making a gagging sound and belch once they were swallowed but the effects were immediate. We both had a clear of head and completely sober again with no more risk of a hangover.

Levy turns to Gajeel with a sweet smile, "Thanks Gajeel you really are the best."

He smiles broadly at the praise and we all go back to the middle of the guild where the partying was the loudest. We sit and observe the rest of the rowdy guild in quiet contentment. Mira is going around handing out her sobering drink to the rowdiest of them which included Natsu. Once he sobers up, he then looks around spotting Lisanna hugging a crying Juvia over the fact her Graysama almost died. He detaches the girls and pushes Juvia in the direction of Gray for him to deal with her instead.

Taking Lisanna by the hand he brings the blushing mage to table that Lucy, Levy and Gajeel currently are sitting at watching all this unfold. Lucy has a sweet smile seeing her best friend and partner finally manning up to his lifelong crush. Heaving out a sigh she quickly looks around as she feels strong magic pressure. The rest of the guild becomes silent and everyone is looking around for the source when everyone hears a static crack in the air. Looking up she sees several small magic circles over head a strange beige color she is unfamiliar with and as quick as it comes it disappears. Upon many laps are groups of children appearing out of nowhere and in hands of several mages are letters as well.

Cana being the first to come out of the surprised reverie she looks down at two blonde haired one-year old's now in her lap and yells, "What the hell?!"

AN: Put some love in the reviews hope you like it! I was told that if you can't find a story you want to read then write it! Welp thank god for fanfiction then haha


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Fairy Tail that is the wonderful Hiro Mashima!

This story kind of possessed me and im still stuck on starting chapters for my other ones so im writing as the juices flow! Thanks for the follows and reviews already you guys are awesome! Hey don't kill me when you get to the end cause I already started writing chapter three…..

Chapter Two

Cana being the one to break the silence had all the mages looking around. Lucy looked down into what she assumed to be possibly two toddlers that was clinging to her making sniffling sounds. One had blonde hair the same shade as her own and the other had a mop of black hair. Looking at Levy beside her she noticed that she was holding toddlers as well with mops of blue hair. Looking across from her she see's Lisanna holding two babies with small amount of pink hair.

Her mind still reeling from having toddlers cling to her she notices that in her hand is a letter. Opening it up she sees its several pages long. Deciding this might have answers to her current situation she opens it up careful to keep her one arm rubbing back and forth along the backs of the crying children she reads a letter written to herself from the future. Reading the future part over again she feels the start of a panic attack. Please not another dragon incident. Trying to take deep breaths to stop the attack before it begins, she hears a doorbell chime right behind her.

"Just breathe Lucy. In and out. That's right breathe with me."

While Loke is helping her breathe he eyes the children wrapped in her arms curiously. Looking around he sees more children around the guild and all the slayers seem to be reading letters. Figuring he can solve one problem at a time he waits until Lucy is okay and in the clear before he asks.

"So who are these cuties?"

"I am not sure yet I'm still reading the letter from my future self."

Loke startles at the reference to her future self but she ignores him and continues to read on. She learns that five years in the future there will be another war. One that decimates most of the magical population and they have centered in on the dragon slayers. Trying to get them to come peacefully they targeted their children to hold as hostage. After rescuing the children, they devised a plan to keep them safe and out of reach until the war is over. Between Lucy, Levy, Freed, and Jellal they combined their magics and created a way to send the slayer children back in time to their parents along with letters to their past selves explaining the situation. They created a failsafe that makes it so that when the children are of the same age as their counter parts when sent back in time, they will disappear to fix the duality of them.

Looking down at the children in her arms having proof she will find love and happiness Lucy can't help but snuggle into them more. Feeling her heart fill with love for them she looks at the letter again finding their names but not their fathers. Looking over to her faithful spirit she explains.

"These are my future children. Ciana and Colton."

The girl and boy respectively look up into her with sad eyes. Her heart hurt at the sight.

"Don't cry hunny. Mommy has you."

She soothed as she wiped away their tears. She studied their features. Ciana had blonde hair and brown eyes. The classic Heartfilia look and she could be a dead ringer for herself at that age. Looking over at Colton she sees his hair is black with red eyes. Having the same shaped eyes as herself being the only indication he was her child at all. He must look like his father she muses to herself. Then a cold sense of dread crawls up her back. He looks a lot like Gajeel with the black hair and red eyes. Looking over at her best friend she hopes beyond hope she is wrong. Clearing her throat, she addresses the situation pretty immediately.

"Hey Gajeel what does your letter say?"

He looks up from the toddler he is now holding in his lap over to Lucy. He gives her children a quick look over and smirks at her uncomfortable look.

"Don't worry Bunny they aren't mine. These two are my only munchkins but I do find it funny who the father of yours is. Gihehehe."

Levy swats him in the arm as she gives Lucy an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Lu he's just happy to meet our kids. This is Amelia and Cooper."

Letting out a relieved breath Lucy waves away her apology. "No problem Lev I just never mentioned the father in my own letter, and I was really worried. This is Ciana and Colton and he looks a lot like Gajeel with the hair and eyes."

Levy gives her a smirk, "Well I remember there being another black-haired dragon slayer with red eyes."

Lucys thoughts come to a stuttering halt. No way was he the father. How would that have happened? She has to call Yukino. Surely, she has some information regarding this. Lucy is broken out of her reverie by Cana once again yelling.

"LAXUS FUCKING DREYAR GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!"

Canas screaming caused the blonde children in her arms to start crying. Laxus rushed over to her and stared at the situation. Two little boys that were the spitting image of him excluding the purple eyes was bawling their eyes out along with a brunette giving him looks that could kill. Just finished reading his own letter he knew full well what she just read as well. So, he just sits down and opens up his arms to the crying children.

She quickly hands them over. After freeing her arms, she rubs her hands down her face telling him she needs to get a sobering drink to get a better handle on this. He looks at her in surprise that she doesn't want to get drunk instead. Maybe there is more to her than he thought, and this future wouldn't be so bad he muses. Rubbing his hands up and down the boys backs to calm them down he looks over to his grandfather and Gildarts.

"Hey Gigi and pops come meet your future grandsons. This is Jackson and Alexander."

As master and Gildarts make their way over to Laxus and his sons Lucy brought her attention back to her own table and looked across as Natsu took a baby from Lisanna into his arms careful to hold the head as she instructed him. The look of wonder that was across his face was adorable. Lucy looked down to her own children giving them forehead kisses. The little girl smiled and started to look around spotting Loke sitting next to Lucy she throws her arms out towards him.

"Lo! Lo!"

She starts making grabby hands in his direction. He chuckles at her antics and picks her up off of Lucy.

"How could I deny such a beautiful princess?"

He smiles down at the little girl as she starts to giggle and pull at his tie. He looks at Lucy and the little boy that is staring at him happily from his mother's lap.

"You make some beautiful children Lucy. So, who is the father?"

Lucy blushes and buries her head in Coltons hair whispering a response.

"Sorry didn't catch that."

Lucy takes a deep breath and looked at Loke meeting his eyes.

"Rogue."

AN: If you don't review who will?


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Fairy Tail that is the wonderful Hiro Mashima!

Oh my god yalls reviews are killing me! I was crying! Dude I am an amateur writer at best I just have some different ideas and write it out to share in case someone else might like the ideas too! Sending you all virtual hugs for all the love! Oh and if anyone likes my ideas but would write it a different way feel free to use them I don't mind!

**Chapter Three**

Loke was stunned beyond belief. He knew his keyholder was very forgiving nearly to a fault. But this was a level beyond that. To not only forgive and move on from the fact that future Rogue killed her future self but to be in a relationship and start a family with him was uncomprehending.

Well she certainly has a large heart and looking at the beautiful little girl in his arms he can definitely be on board to supporting this. Smirking at Lucy he begins to plot ideas on how to bring them together even sooner.

"Well Lucy that was unexpected! When is the wedding?"

Lucy blushed at the lion spirit but was unable to answer him. Thankfully Natsu came to her rescue.

"Luce and Rogue aren't even dating yet. He's a nice guy and won't turn into that future Rogue."

Turning to look at Lucy he then tells her, "You could do a lot worse and ended up with metal head over there."

They both laugh when Gajeel yelled out in protest.

"Hey, Luce, meet my kids. This one is Igneel and Lisanna is holding Eliana."

"They are beautiful Natsu. You guys did a great job. This is Colton and Loke has Ciana."

"Cute kids Luce. You should probably call Rogue let him know they are okay in case he got a letter like me."

Mira was in the kitchen making more sobering cocktails with Kinana when the children appeared. Kinana having two three-year-old boys appear in her arms nearly fainted in shock.

Mira immediately took one in her arms to help calm the boy down. She took in their appearances. Slightly tanner skin with purple hair and green eyes. She immediately knew the parentage. Spending many days matchmaking and day dreaming of all the different babies she only questioned on how they were here.

Once the boys were calmed Kinana quickly read her letter and explained to Mira what was happening.

"Ricinus and Thallium. Cute names Kinana."

"We call them Ricky and Thally."

"Even cuter!"

They both walk out into the guild carrying the toddlers. Mira quickly zoned in on Lisanna and the baby in her arms. Just hearing the end of Natsu's conversation she put two and two together that the raven-haired boy on Lucy's lap is Rogues she screams internally for not coming up with that pairing.

"Here Lucy use mine."

Reaching into her pocket the bar maid handed the blushing blonde her portable lacrima. She then moved around to the other side sitting next to her sister to meet her cute niece and nephew.

Feeling many eyes on herself Lucy brushes through her hair and takes a deep breath willing her blush to go away. Gathering up her courage she decides to get it over with. Pushing her magic through the lacrima picturing Rogue. While waiting for it to connect she begins to bounce her legs back and forth to make the toddler laugh and keep him entertained. The screen lights up catches everyones attention to the sabertooth mage. He seemed a little out of sorts with his hair a mess and a flush to his cheeks as he answers the lacrima call.

"H-Hello Lucy."

Hearing their fathers voice both toddlers start squirming saying Daddy. Colton grabs at the lacrima while Lucy tries to hold him steady.

"Hey Rogue. Uh I guess you got a letter than?"

She continues to move trying to keep the connection and the toddler steady on her lap.

"Yeah is that Colton?"

Hearing his name he starts to fight a little more so Lucy gives in putting the lacrima in his face so he can see his father.

"Daddy!"

"Yeah this is him and Ciana is over here I think she wants to see you too."

Loke brings Ciana closer so she can see her dad and she gives him a big smile and blows him a kiss. The collective at the table and let out an aww at the adorableness. Bringing back the lacrima to herself Lucy continues talking to Rogue.

"I was just calling to let you know that they are okay. But they would probably like to see you in person soon if you could."

She was internally berating herself for being so awkward and shy about it. He's the father he should be here to help. She is brought out of her musings by him clearing his throat.

"Uh yeah so about that. I guess Sting is disbanding Sabertooth and we will be coming over to join you all at Fairytail. I have to pack up my things and help Sting and Yukino with their kids as well, so we won't be there till tomorrow. Rufus is helping by calling ahead and finding us appropriate lodgings for long term. The letters were very unsettling."

"Well the house that I live in now has three guest rooms so you guys could always stay with me. It wouldn't be any inconvenience and I have a feeling that it would be easier to take care of the kids with you nearby."

The mages on both ends of the lacrima blushed at the invitation but Rogue quickly agreed to it and said he would relay the information to Yukino and Sting as well. He told her that they would be at the Fairytail guild by ten in the morning and said goodbye to his kids. Letting out a breath Lucys shoulders slumped from that awkward ordeal.

Natsu began sniffing around and wrinkled his nose.

"Aw man I think Igneel pooped."

Lisanna looks wide eyed at Natsu not knowing what to do. The mages all began looking around. No one was prepared for kids. They all need to go get baby and toddler things. Mira then jumped up becoming the hero of the hour.

"I can help with that!"

She hands Kinana Thally and runs down to the basement of the guild dragging an unwilling Freed and Bickslow to help her carry things. A few minutes later Bickslows babies was carrying diapers, wipes, and diaper bags to the newest parents. Freed was following behind with two baby carriages and Bickslow was in the rear with two more. Handing one set off to Cana and Lisanna they both were quick to change diapers and lay the babies down. Mira came out with a couple baby magazines and handed them out to the new parents with a proud gleam her eye.

"I knew they would be needed someday."

AN: Hope you liked it! They are so damn cute! I am writing as the inspiration lets me! Sorry if I made Mira slightly ooc it was just so funny I couldn't help it! If anyone else seems to be too ooc let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Fairy Tail that is the wonderful Hiro Mashima!

I know it's a little slow going but the pace will pick up later promise! I have kids but I really forget how much they are talking at these young ages. Sorry it took so long! Two sets of the flu, holidays, basketball and girl scouts I barely have time to sleep!

**Chapter Four**

The guild master was just filled in on why the kids all showed up, so he jumped up on the bar to gain everyone's attention to let the rest of the guild know what is going on.

"Listen up brats! These children were sent from five years in the future. These are the dragon slayers children and was targeted during a future war that will come. For their safety they have been sent here for their protection until the war is over. I was informed that the other slayers will be here tomorrow. Now we don't have much information about the future threat yet so we will all be careful and work together to keep them safe!"

The mages give out a chorus of yeah! But master wasn't done yet.

"First thing we need to do is make a safe place here at the guild. Freed and Laki I want the two of you to use your magic and make a barrier and gate off a section for the kids to be able to play at."

The mentioned mages went to work. Bisca decided to come over to help Lisanna when she noticed she was having problems with the baby and bottle. Elfman joined the table and was looking at the infants in awe.

"Having twins makes you a real man!"

Most of the guild chuckled at his response. Mira went back to the kitchen to begin making snacks for the toddlers noticing they were starting to get fussy.

Bickslow came over to visit his favorite celestial mage noticing the children on her lap.

"Hey Cosplayer! Looks like you picked a lucky table! You all got babies now! So, who's the daddy?" Giving a smirk as his babies repeat daddy in the background.

Lucy being more comfortable now that she spoke with Rogue answered him without blushing. Bickslow was surprised for a moment then leaned forward eyeing the little boy in her lap. Yeah definitely looks like the saber.

"Way to go Cosplayer! Landing the saber slayer!"

His babies started circling around repeating saber slayer making the children laugh. Colton noticed him and started making grabby hands toward the seith mage.

"Bix! Bix!"

The seith mages heart tugged a little at the boy being familiar with him so he picked up the raven-haired boy.

"Hows it going little man?"

"It looks like Coltons friends with future you Bixy."

Lucy smiled knowing her friends were so close to her future children. Bickslow smiled at the little boy as he began playing with his flying babies.

"He's gonna totally be my wingman. Ladies can't say no to guys great with kids."

Lucy swats him playfully as he cackles. Mira finally comes over with a tray of cut up fruit, cheeses, juice, and sandwiches. The toddlers sit on the adult's laps and start digging into the food. Levy decided this was a good time to talk while the kids were occupied with eating.

"I don't have room for them at my dorm. I would need to buy a whole lot of everything for them especially clothes. I really don't have the money to buy a new house right now either."

She looks slightly down casted and nuzzles her sons head. Gajeel reaches over and ruffles her hair earning her attention.

"I have room at my place for the three of you. I don't think it would be a good idea to split up our family anyways." Giving her a playful wink causing her to blush and smile as she agreed.

Lucy smiled at the interaction. Looking at Natsu and Lisanna she figured she could help that cute couple along too.

"Hey Natsu, didn't you just finish adding two bedrooms to your house?" He nodded so she continued. "I think it would be a good idea for you to set up one room for the babies and another as a guest room for Lisanna if you aren't comfortable staying in the same bed."

Both mentioned mages blushed and agreed it was a good idea making Lucy squeal internally over the adorableness. Looking to the left she sees Mira with a far-off look in her eyes. Probably from all of her ships coming together.

"I have to buy furniture, clothes and toys for my kids too Levy. Thanks to Mira and these baby magazines I can place an order over the lacrima but I don't think I can go and pick up everything while having the kids with me."

Loke bumped her left shoulder.

"What am I chopped liver? You know any of us spirits would be happy to help, and Virgo would love to set up the bedrooms for the little ones."

"Yeah Cosplayer I can help with the kids if you want to go shopping. Seems like they like me already anyways."

Smiling at the thoughtfulness she decides to gather Cana, Kinana, and Lisanna as well for the shopping trip. After ensuring that all the children have enough babysitters at the guild the new mothers took to the shopping district for the required baby items. Reedus was kind and used his picto magic to create a large wagon for them to haul the furniture.

Deciding that the quickest and largest purchases would be the furniture they stopped there first. Lucy decided that buying four cribs would be best since Yukino and her children will be staying at her house as well. They all agreed on getting the white cribs with the color changing lacrimas so that once they paint the rooms, they can change cribs colors later to match. They then picked out cute diaper bags along with changing tables for the kid's rooms.

They all went their separate ways when picking out clothes for the kids as they were all different ages. Lucy did hear a cheer from Cana about how she loves to shop with someone else's money. Assuming Laxus gave her jewels to spend on the kids he's going to be a good dad. Between pajamas, outfits and onesies Lucys arms was full in all different colors. Feeling like this was enough to start out with and she can always come back for more she decides to stop at the toy section grabbing stuffed dragons in every color for all the kids. They all checked out and load up the wagon.

They stopped first at Kinanas house in town quickly worked together to put together the cribs and changing table. They then stopped at Gajeels place that was slightly out of town everyone was messing with Levy since she already had a key to his place making her blush. Next, they stopped at Natsu's with his doors not even locked. When they got to Lucys new house they all gushed on how cute it was a stone cottage with a second floor with a stone patio to the right of the house and flower gardens along the front. When they brought the furniture up to her empty guest room Lucy called Virgo out for help and within moments everything was set up and ready for use. Last stop was at Laxus's house in which Cana forgot to get his keys to the place so they had to call the lightning mage and have him teleport over and let them in.

Cana stopped the girls from entering. "Me and Laxus can handle this and we have some things to talk about if you know what I mean."

Giving them a knowing smirk the girls left with blushes on their faces heading back to the guild wondering if Cana will be having babies sooner than expected.

AN: What ya think? Tell me what you hope to see next I'll do my best! Did anyone catch where I put in the story title at? The Sabers will arrive next chapter sorry took so long for that but gotta be realistic it don't happen in a flash lol Should I have it in Rogues point of view next chapter? Also I know I have lots of pairings in here and I will have spots here and there from different points of view but this is gonna be primarily Lucy and Rogue but I will try to have glimpses of the others here and there


End file.
